Aircraft and aircraft systems continue to advance in sophistication, particularly with respect to aircraft display systems. Flight instruments and associated displays are used on aircraft to integrate information from data sources and to perform, or assist a user in performing, functions related to, for example, flight planning, guidance and navigation, and performance management. The easier it is for the pilot to obtain and understand the information provided by these instruments and displays, the more likely that the pilot will be able to successfully navigate the aircraft.
One type of flight display system is an attitude indicator that informs the pilot of the orientation of the aircraft relative to earth. Such attitude indicators indicate the pitch (fore and aft tilt) and roll (side to side tilt) of the aircraft. Although attitude indicators are common in aircraft, any improvement that enhances situational awareness and control of the aircraft is beneficial.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved aircraft display systems and methods. In addition, it is desirable to improved aircraft display systems and methods to assist in attitude recovery. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.